Product manufacturers, markets, distributors, and others wish to track and research how products are made available and sold in stores. For example, a soft drink manufacturer may want to track the circumstances related to sales of their products and/or other products available on the market at one or more stores in a region. Employees (e.g., auditors) of auditing entities visit stores and collect information about products in stores. The auditors collect information such as the price of a product and the number of units of the product available in a store. The information from the auditors is used to generate reports that are provided to clients of the auditing entities.